Amor Descubierto
by S.Okami-san
Summary: Los nórdicos van a la playa, y noruega termina siendo victima de la primavera... enfados, celos y amor (de cariño) ... DENNOR ... el summary no tiene sino un poquito del contenido del fic... les invito a que pasen y lean. (Dinamarca x Noruega)


**Agradecimientos:** Gracias a mi Didi, mi musa y editora de faltas.

**Advertencias:** Salió algo Ooc… Dennor (Dinamarca x Noruega) (Mathias x Lukas) …. Suecia Finlandia (Berwald y Tino) y aparecen Islandia y Sealand (No los he puesto como pareja –esta vez-)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo una humilde servidora, solo lo hago con el fin de pasar un buen rato ¡SOLO ESO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Amor descubierto.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

En primavera, cuando el clima no era extremadamente caluroso. Los nórdicos aprovechaban para ir a la playa, pues con su piel clara, el ir en pleno verano era una locura. Ya lo tenían todo planeado. Irían a las nueve, cuando el sol es aun débil. Se meterían a descansar en la caseta de madera a partir de las once y media hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Así evitarían las horas más intensas del sol.

En casa de Mathias, el noruego fue el primero en despertarse. Se dio una ducha, se vistió con un bañador color lavanda con franjas blancas y bajó a preparar el desayuno. Comenzó poniendo la tostadora, luego cortó algunas lechugas, dos tomates, una zanahoria y un pepino. Los vertió en una fuente de vidrio y aliñó con aceite y vinagre. Cuando ya la mesa estuvo puesta, se sentó a esperar al danés que seguía durmiendo. Un cuarto de hora pasó y ya se estaba exasperando. Se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina en dirección a la habitación del mayor. Una vez ante la puerta no se preocupó de tocar y entró.

-Anko, despierta -le dijo desde la puerta.

-... -no hubo respuesta.

-Anko -se posicionó a su lado-. Levanta.

-... -nada.

-Sé que estas despierto -ninguna señal por parte del otro. Optó por otro método-. Si no te levantas te echaré agua fría por arriba -al escuchar esa amenaza y sabiendo que de seguro lo iba a hacer, el danés se puso en pie de un salto.

-¡Agua fría no! -lo miró con cara de cachorro.

-Apresúrate y prepárate -le ordenó señalándole el cuarto de baño-. Te estoy esperando en la cocina.

-¡Como ordenes! -se metió al baño para, al igual que el otro, darse una ducha y vestirse. Se puso un bañador rojo con una cruz blanca, imitando la bandera de Dinamarca. Cuando ya estuvo preparado bajó a desayunar. Entró en la cocina.

-¡Ha! Que buena pinta tiene -se sentó en una de las sillas-. Me encanta cuando cocinas.

-Aunque me cueste reconocerlo -giró su cara para que no viera el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas-. Tú cocina es mejor, me gusta más la tuya.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Y yo te gusto tanto como mi cocina? -lo dijo rápido, intentando que Lukas picase.

-No me tomes por tonto -articuló poniéndole un plato-. Espabila, ya casi es la hora.

-Si~ -canturreó antes de ponerse a comer.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

A las diez menos veinte ya Tino, Berwald, Emil y Peter se encontraban jugando en la amplia playa de arena blanca. La caseta donde se refugiarían del sol, estaba bordeada por altas palmeras que agregaban más sombra y frescura al ambiente. Ya habían dejado sus cosas, se habían puesto la crema solar y ahora disfrutaban del mar. Media hora después llegaban Mathias y Lukas.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaseis! -gritó el finlandés desde la orilla.

-¡Hola! -le respondió, con otro grito, Mathias.

-Anko, eres ruidoso.

-Vamos, Noru! -lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró, literalmente, hacia la caseta. El rubio hiperactivo dejó las bolsas -por primera vez- ordenadamente. Se quitó la camiseta y corrió por la blanca arena hasta el agua.

-Anko... -Lukas se giró y no encontró a nadie-. ¿Pero dónde? -a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de su hermano y la del rubio mayor-. Cada vez más niño -también colocó sus cosas y buscó el protector solar. Salió de la caseta. Se puso crema en la cara, los brazos, las piernas y en toda la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Mathias, como si tuviera un localizador con alarma incorporado, se encaminó hacia el noruego.

-¡Noru~! ¿Te pongo crema en la espalda? -pidió ya con el bote en la mano.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque te juntas demasiado con los tres idiotas.

-¿A quién te refieres? -se rascó la nuca.

-A Francis, Antonio y Gilbert.

-¡Jeje! No te preocupes, yo no me dejo influenciar.

-Más bien influyes -susurró-. Como no alcanzo a mi espalda y los demás están mojados, te dejo que me la pongas.

-¡Genial! -ya tenía en las manos el protector.

-Anko.

-¿Qué?

-Como hagas algo raro, te mato.

-Claro, si te acuestas en la toalla será más fácil, aunque si lo prefieres de pie, no hay problema.

-Si -se dirigió a la toalla, que anteriormente había extendido bajo una de las palmeras, y se acostó boca abajo. Mathias se posicionó a un costado y comenzó a extenderle el mejunje blanco. Cuando pasaba las manos de arriba a abajo masajeaba levemente la espalada, provocando que poco a poco Lukas se adormeciera.

-Te estas dejando dormir –sonrió.

-Hmm… -verdaderamente se estaba durmiendo.

-¿Quieres quedarte acostadito un rato?

-Creo que… no –le costaba pensar en aquel estado.

-¿En serio? –elevó una ceja a modo de interrogación.

-Tengo que ponerte… crema –susurró.

-¡Jeje! ¿Te estás escuchando?

-Claro.

-¿De verdad? –le gustaba agobiarlo un poco.

-Ya voy… solo déjame un minuto –se sentó frotándose los ojos y dando un pequeño bostezo-. Túmbate.

-¿No bromeabas?

-No.

-Va-vale, pero si no te quitas no puedo.

-Acuéstate en la tuya.

-Pero está dentro –dijo señalando a la pequeña cabaña.

-¿A qué esperas? –con pesadez se levantó y fue en busca de su toalla. Cuando estuvo de vuelta la extendió al lado de la otra y se sentó-. Primero ponte por delante.

-Si~ -comenzó con lo ordenado. Una vez terminó se acostó boca abajo. El noruego, al ser más bajo, tuvo que sentarse sobre el trasero de Mathias-. ¿Po-por qué t-te sientas ahí? –se estremeció cuando sintió al menor.

-Me es más fácil –dijo secamente. Pensó si darle un masaje y las imágenes del danés a su costado frotándole la espalda llegaron a su mente y parecían no querer abandonarla. A su vez, inconscientemente, empezó a apretarle los hombros con fuerza.

-No-Noru me haces daño.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada –se incorporó-. ¡Vamos a nadar! –y salió corriendo dejándole atrás. Llegaron donde los demás.

-¿Qué hacíais? tardasteis mucho –quiso saber Tino.

-Le pedí a Anko que recogiese algunas cosas –mintió Lukas.

-Ah, Vale.

-¡Mathi, ven a nadar con nosotros! –gritaba Peter que se encontraba nadando con un flotador acompañado de Emil.

-Enseguida –le contestó-. ¿Se vienen?

-Yo voy en un rato, quiero preguntarle algo a Lukas.

-Como quieras, ¿Tu vienes Berwald? -se percató del alto sueco.

-Si -agregó. Los dos se alejaron. Mathias parecía comenzar una amistosa discusión con el otro.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Lukas y Tino se sentaron a la sombra. El finlandés parecía nervioso por algún motivo.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó con su tono calmado el noruego.

-Sí, no... No sé –miró al suelo-. Quería preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres fiel? -ambos se ruborizaron. Uno por la pregunta y el otro por la sorpresa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú, ¿a tí te interesa Mathias o no? -tartamudeaba ligeramente.

-¿Interesarme en qué sentido?

-Gustar.

-No.

-Lo suponía -se quedó pensando.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Es por lo que paso el otro día... -comenzó a recordarle.

.

.

.

**Flash Back.**

_El finlandés y el noruego se habían quedado solos pues tanto Mathias como Berwald se iban a reunir con unos antiguos amigos. Los otros dos, aburridos, comenzaron a beber. El joven noruego, bebió de más y comenzó a hablar de cosas sin sentido._

_-¿Sabes qué?_

_-¿Q-que?_

_-El idiota de Anko, no recoge la ropa ni hace nada en casa, ¿se creerá que soy su criada?_

_-No lo sé -Tino dudaba del aguante que poseía Lukas con el alcohol._

_-Pues sí, y además me dice tantas tonterías._

_-Ah._

_-Y para colmo, un día dice que soy su mejor amigo, que lo dudo, y al otro me está diciendo que soy lindo y que me quiere -dio otro trago a la cerveza-. Fuerte idiota, él me quiere como a un hermano._

_-No deberías beber más -le intento quitar la jarra pero fue en vano._

_-¡Y a mí me gusta! -depositó el recipiente con fuerza sobre la mesa. Se acomodó la cabeza entre los brazos y se dejó dormir._

_-Llamaré a Mathias -marcó el teléfono del danés y le pidió que pasara a recoger a Lukas._

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

.

.

.

-No me acuerdo de eso -sentenció.

-Lo sé, pero es cierto -no pudo seguir la conversación ya que los otros cuatro los estaban llamando. Al parecer querían jugar un partido de vóley-playa. Montaron la red, trazaron una línea que determinaría las limitaciones del campo y cogieron la pelota. Como no eran los únicos en la playa, muchos curiosos se acercaron a ver. Unas chicas, poco tímidas, preguntaron si podían jugar. Recibieron una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Mathias.

-¡Sí! A Berwald no le apetece jugar, al igual que Emil. Hay dos puestos libres en mi equipo, ¿si queréis? -sonrió.

-Claro -comentó la chica rubia-. Será divertido.

-Además, jugar en el equipo de un chico tan guapo como tú es lo mejor -agregó la de cabellos castaños. Por otra parte Lukas frunció el ceño, molesto por las intrusas. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por Tino. El juego comenzó y con él las artimañas de ligue de las dos chicas.

-Juegas muy bien –lo alagó una.

-Ojala los demás chicos jugaran de esa manera –saltó su amiga.

-No es para tanto –se sonrojó Mathias. Esas fueron unos de los muchos cumplidos que le hicieron. Cuarenta minutos después Lukas, llegó a tal grado de mal humor que abandonó el juego.

-Lo siento chicas, ya no vamos –se despidió.

-Qué pena, espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión –ambas chicas le dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí -Los otros también se retiraron alegando que era hora de comer. En verdad eran las doce y querían evitar quemarse. Los seis entraron en la cabaña y prepararon la comida. Después de comer se acostaron, cada uno en su toalla a descansar, para salir de nuevo a la tarde. Lukas no podía conciliar el sueño y al parecer Mathias tampoco.

-¿No te vas a dormir? -susurró el danés.

-No te interesa -fue frio.

-¿Qué te pasa? Desde antes estas de mal humor.

-No es nada.

-Si es algo.

-No.

-¿Te pusiste celoso de las chicas? -comentó en tono burlón.

-... -no dijo nada.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Cállate -se acostó dándole la espalda y se dejó dormir. Cuando despertaron, fue debido a la brisa fresca del atardecer. Habían dormido por demasiado tiempo.

-¡Que bonitas vistas! -dijeron al unísono Peter y Tino.

-Si -respondieron Berwald y Emil.

-Perfecta para que dos amigos den un paseo, juntos -el finlandés miró a Mathias.

-Creo que Tino tiene razón -apoyó Emil-. Lukas, ¿por qué no das un paseo con Mathias?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Tu solo hazlo.

-¿Vienes, Noru? -le preguntó.

-Iré -juntos salieron de la cabaña dando un tranquilo paseo. Los que se quedaron los estuvieron observando hasta que desaparecieron entre las luces del atardecer. Se pusieron a andar. La tarde anaranjada con su hermosa luz, característica del atardecer, creaba reflejos ambarinos en sus rubios cabellos. Las olas que llegaban débiles, mojaban sus pies. Ambos al llegar a cierto punto, se sentaron. Contemplando la maravillosa vista. El primero en romper el agradable silencio fue Mathias.

-Pensé en traerte aquí, para ver la expresión de tu rostro –el menor no lo interrumpió y siguió mirando al horizonte-. No sé Cuánto tiempo puedo seguir así, me pone nervioso pensar en lo que siento. Siempre te llamo y te digo que te quiero y tú te enojas conmigo –por fin lo miró.

-¿Te gustaría un mundo conmigo en él? –Preguntó el noruego serio y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-. Somos dos polos opuestos.

-Dos polos opuestos tan similares, pero sé que yo nunca te llegaré a tener. En este momento ciento los latidos de mi corazón, que están gritándome que te lo diga –tragó grueso. Es ahora o nunca. Pensó-. Yo te…

-Cállate y bésame –sus ojos, con un suave destello, se quedaron clavados en los del más alto. Mathias, se comenzó a acercar lentamente al rostro de Lukas. Ambos notaban la cálida respiración del contrario. Se miraron por última vez, antes de unir sus labios en un casto y dulce beso. El atardecer desapareció para dar paso a la noche. Una noche despejada, con un cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, testigos de una nueva historia de amor que solamente acababa de comenzar.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Al entrar en la casa, Lukas se sentó en el sofá. Mathias subió a su habitación y trajo un bote de after-sun. Se sentó al lado del noruego, destapando la crema.

-Al final te quemaste un poco la cara –con el dedo le extendió la crema.

-No fue mi culpa –se defendió-. Tú fuiste quien me hiso estar bajo el sol.

-Perdóname –lo abrazó-. Te quiero tanto que te comería entero –rio.

-Enserio, creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con el trio pervertido.

-¿Eso crees? –lo miró pícaramente y con una voz fogosa.

-Me voy a duchar –intentó levantarse más Mathias lo abrazó desde atrás dejándolo sentado en su regazo de espaldas. Le besó la nuca.

-¿Duermes hoy conmigo? –volvió a besarle, esta vez la mejilla.

-Sí -lo miró.

-Pues vamos subiendo, aún tenemos que bañarnos –Lukas abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Ju-juntos? –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Claro, es que a partir de hoy y por siempre, estaré a tú lado –se miraron un instante para unir sus labios una segunda vez.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**FIN.**

.

**Y así termina un Fic algo raro… como siempre decimos todos… dejad un review que se les agradecerá eternamente y si me dejan de paso un lindo Canadá se los agradezco.**

**También acepto críticas, (si está muy mal háganme saber para corregirlo), siempre constructivas no destructivas porque cogeré el bastón mágico de Rusia (tubería) y…**

…**KolKolKolKolKolKolKol…**

**(No sean muy malucos y sigan leyendo)**

**Bye-Bye**** Nya!**


End file.
